


The Night Bubba Sang to Me

by CreativeReading



Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris, True Blood
Genre: Gen, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 05:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1732796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeReading/pseuds/CreativeReading
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bubba sings for Sookie.</p><p>tumblr-creativereadingfanfiction</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night Bubba Sang to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note- I don't own anything from the Sookie Stackhouse mysteries.

**The Night Bubba Sang to Me**

It was a warm night during summer, where the house felt too hot and suffocating. Every screened window was open and I still was sweating in shorts and a tank top. I decided to take out the trash, finishing up the last of the chores before turning in. Sleep was always hard to come by on humid nights like this. I opened the back door with a sigh, giving in to a brief moment of self-pity.

"Are you lonesome tonight, Miss Sookie? Would you like me to sing for you?"

I let out a yelp. It's not easy to sneak up on a telepath, but vampires were great at it. Bubba was standing awkwardly at my back porch.

"I didn't mean to scare you, Miss Sookie. It's just that you were looking sad."

"It's okay, Bubba. I'd love to hear a song."

I had heard him sing a few times before, but it was never just for me. I had been told again and again to never request it, fearing that it might set him off. He came back wrong, when he was brought over. It happens from time to time. Transforming a dying person into vampire can sometimes bring them back skewered and fractured, missing vital pieces of who they once were. Bubba used to have another name, used to be one of the most famous people in the world, but now, you couldn't even use his real name around him without him going on a tear.

Bubba began the song, one of my favorites. I wondered how he knew.

I had never heard the song sung a capella before; there were no backup singers, no guitars. Bubba closed his eyes, blotting out me and the rest of the world. I wondered what he was remembering at that moment. His soft, deep voice rang clear through the night. I was captivated. I couldn't move. Then, he came to the section of the song that was spoken, no attempt at singing. The pain dripped from each word and I thought about the sentiment behind them. Would I rather be lied to or alone?

The song reminded me of both Bill and Eric, although in different ways. Both men had lied to me, broken my heart. Although, there were nights I missed them so much that it physically hurt.

"Did you like it, Miss Sookie?"

My eyes snapped open; I didn't even realize I had closed them. No wonder he was so popular back in the day. He was mesmerizing.

"It was wonderful, Bubba. Thank you so much." The words felt inadequate, but Bubba grinned widely.

"Well, I'll be on my way. Good night, Miss Sookie."

"Good night, Bubba."

Tonight, Bubba sang just for me.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note- I hope you liked it. I love the character of Bubba and was so disappointed when he wasn't included in the True Blood TV show, although I understand the reason why.


End file.
